1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to processing image signals, and more particularly, relate to image noise filtering method and device capable of effectively removing a noise generated when an image is taken via a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image devices such as a digital camera, a portable communication terminal, a still video camera, etc., are widely used for various purposes.
An image of a subject taken via a camera is captured as an electrical image signal by an image sensor. Since the electrical image signal inevitably has noise, an image signal processor includes function blocks which perform a noise removal function. The image signal processor is configured to receive and process signals from the image sensor.
If noise included in an electrical image signal is not filtered properly during an image signal processing operation, output picture quality of the image signal processor and a codec are deteriorated and coding efficiency is lowered.